


Spiders

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Alexander? What are you doing?’ Magnus asked, his eyebrows raised; the shadowhunter was sitting on the coffee table, his face pale, his gaze trained on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders

Magnus hummed tunelessly as he entered the living room; today was a good day, he woke up late, he and Alec had time to lounge in their bed, the shadowhunter riding him into the mattress twice. All of his muscles hurt deliciously from overexertion and he was in the middle of stretching himself when he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his boyfriend. 

‘Alexander? What are you doing?’ Magnus asked, his eyebrows raised; the shadowhunter was sitting on the coffee table, his face pale, his gaze trained on the floor. He started approaching him, his forehead creased in a concerned frown.

‘Stop!’ Alec shouted. ‘You’re going to scare it away and it’s gonna run somewhere and it’s gonna hide and it’s gonna come out in the middle of the night and crawl into my mouth…’ 

‘Scare away what?’

‘That ugly ** _thing.’_**  Alec pointed at the floor and Magnus moved closer, very carefully and very slowly in order not to spook both his boyfriend and _the thing._ And there it was, a little, black spider. He snapped his fingers transferring it outside and as soon as it disappeared, he heard Alec sigh with relief. 

‘Alexander…’ 

‘Please, don’t make fun of me, I know it’s unreasonable.’ Alec moved to the sofa and hugged a pillow close, an image of self-consciousness. 

‘I would never,’ Magnus whispered as he sat down next to him and tugged the pillow away from his grasp. He planted himself in Alec’s lap and pressed a kiss against his forehead. ‘I will make you a deal.’

‘A deal?’

‘Yeah, I will take care of all of the spiders if you defend me from mosquitoes.’ He ran his fingers through Alec’s fringe and the boy grinned at him.

‘You are scared of mosquitoes?’ He chuckled and Magnus instantly felt better, glad to see the colour back on his face. 

‘I’m allergic to them and they always somehow get through my wards. Those little buggers.’ Magnus pouted ridiculously and Alec threw his head back, laughing. He hugged Magnus close and nuzzled into his neck, the spider already forgotten.


End file.
